The Banana Knight and the Young Mage
by kaitz-san
Summary: After his defeat against Kouta, Kaito's soul finally rests inside the World Tree. However, a new threat has arise with the Earth is on the verge to be invaded by Helheim. Now, Kaito must now fight again as Kamen Rider Baron but this time, he's not alone as he'll fight together with Negi Springfield, a 10 year old mage. But first, he had to become a teacher at Mahora-wait... What?
1. Chapter 1: The Knight Awakens

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kamen Rider or Negima either. Both are belong to their respective owners.**

 **I want to say thank you to those who had review the review of this story in my** _ **'Kaitz KR Crossover Ideas'**_ **fanfic. Here's are my reply for the reviewers:**

 **Gundam 09, Unicorn 359, Dash master 48, Nameuwa tere: Thank you guys! Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter.**

 **Guest: Sorry there man. I didn't watch Terraformers.**

 **New Universe Returns: Thank you man but so far I don't want to give any Drivers to Negima characters. Probably it'll change in the future if I want to but so far no.**

 **Well then, I hope you guys will enjoy this crossover.**

 **Chapter 1: The Knight Awakens**

Mahora Academy. The Mahora Academy is an academy located in northern Tokyo of Japan. The school was funded by a European during the Meiji era of Japan (1868 1912). At present about 30,000 students earn their education at Mahora, ranging from grade school to university. The academy grounds, which is large enough to be considered its own city district, is where many students spend their free time ranging from shopping to eating a variety of foods from around the world.

Interestingly, behind the Mahora Academy where lies a big tree that spanning over 270 meter. This tree is known as the World Tree.

However, not many people know that a warrior was asleep inside the tree.

A warrior known as….

Baron. Kamen Rider Baron..

* * *

In an early morning at Mahora, there are two girls busy delivering daily newspapers to the Mahora residents.

One of the girls is in her teenage age around 16 years old with orange hair and ponytail style being held together with bells. She also has a pair of different coloured eyes (AKA Heterochromia) with blue colour on the left while green colour on the right. Currently, she is wearing the Mahora Middle High School student's uniform. This girl's name is Asuna Kagurazaka.

Another girl with her also is in her teenage age as the same as Asuna. She has long black hair and has a pair of brown coloured eyes. She also seem to be a cheerful type and like to be friends with anyone. She is also wearing the student's uniform for Mahora Middle High School ass ame as Asuna. This girl's name is Konoka Konoe.

" Fuh… That's the last one. Thanks for helping me, Konoka. I was afraid I would be late for class this time." Asuna said towards her friend. After all, it was also thanks to her grandfather who happens to be the Dean of the Mahora Academy let her to enrol into this school for free since she is from an orphanage but she is willing to repay her debt by delivering the newspapers as her job.

"Don't worry, Asuna. That's what friends for. After all, today Negi had sudden meeting this morning with my grandpa. Konoka said cheerfully.

" Hmph.. Knowing that brat, probably something involve with mag-!" Asuna then stopped before she could said the word.

"Hmm?" Konoka pondered. "What's it, Asuna? Negi's involve with what?" She asked Asuna.

"Nothing! Nothing! Probably about teaching and other stuff! That's all!" Asuna said loudly as she tried to make Konoka about the word she was about to say.

"Well… If you say so. Sometimes I think both of you're hiding something from me." Konoka pouted.

Asuna could only laugh weakly. Not only because she didn't want to involve her with magic bit by spreading a word about the existence if magic will cause a certain 10 years old boy who worked as a teacher to be turned into an ermine. Ever since she met Negi, her life had been turned upside down and had no choice but to help him to keep his secret tightly.

"Also," This caused Asuna to snap from her thoughts as Konoka said "Hadn't you notice that the World Tree seems a bit brighter than usual in the morning?" Shen then pointed towards the World Tree which is glowing unusually.

" Oh.. you noticed it too, Konoka? I thought that I was just only imagining things. I wonder what's wrong with it?" Asuna pondered.

"Well, let's try ask my grandpa about. He might know something about it." Konoka said while Asuna nodded in agreement. They then head towards to the Mahora Academy.

Suddenly, they somehow heard a sound of a zipper coming off.

"Umm… Asuna. Did you hear something strange?" Konoka asked her friend as she heard the sound.

"Yeah.." Then she quickly turned to her back. "OKAY THEN, YOU PERVERT! COME OUT BEFORE I-!  
She shouted since she thought it was a pervert but then she gasp as she saw something that she haven't seen before in her life.

A portal in a form of a zipper appeared before them. Inside it was a misty forest.

Konoka then also turned to her back and was surprised seeing the mysterious portal. "A-Asuna.. W-what is that?" She asked Asuna as her body started to shaking.

"…I don't know, Konoka." Asuna answered unsurely.

Before they could see the portal closely, suddenly three strange creatures came out from the portal. The creature's postures was hunchbacked with bulbous back and thick claws. It bodies was entirely grey colored with green highlights on their torso, upper arms and legs. The others had different colour such as red or blue highlights. Their head was round with face that depicted different expressions for each colour.

"A-Asuna…" Before Konoka could say anything…

"KONOKA! RUN!" Asuna shouted as she grabbed Konoka hand and run as fast as they could. The strange creatures then chase after both of them.

* * *

 **At Mahora Academy Dean's Office**

Many teachers are gathered in the Dean's Office because the Dean had called them over to discuss something. For those who don't know, they are all mages acting as the teachers of Mahora Acdemy.

Currently, the Dean **(Seriously.. Should it be Dean or Headmaster?! GAH!)** of Mahora Academy, Konoe Konoemon is sitting on his chair with his usual calm face but the teachers could tell the topic they about to discuss is serious.

"Well, as you all can see, the World Tree is acting strange again." The Dean said clearly to the teachers.

Negi Springfield. A 10 years old mage that came to become an English Teacher at Mahora Middle High School as part of his training to become a Magister Magi. "Umm… Konoemon-san, what do you mean again?" Negi asked.

"This case had happen 10 years ago, Negi-san." A man in his middle age wearing glasses answered the young boy questions. He is Takamichi T. Takahata , a very known mage because of his achievement in the Magical World. He is also known as Death Glasses Takahata. "But this time, the Tree World is glowing longer than before."

"EH? What does that mean, Takahata-san? Is it an enemy threats?" Negi asked his senior.

"It wasn't much a threat, Negi-kun." The Dean interrupted their conversation then continued." Usually, the Tree World would manifests a large amount of magic every 22 years. But it's too early for the tree to release its' magic."

"10 years ago, when the same event like this had happened once. At that time, we felt a strange presence near the World Tree but after a few moments, the presence itself vanish and we couldn't sense it again." Takahata explain.

"I see.." Negi said after understanding the situation.

Some teachers in the office felt grim and afraid that the presence would bring destruction to their students along the residents of Mahora.

"But that presence… It didn't felt like magic or neither kii. It felt like it was from out of this world." The Dean said as he stroked his long beard.

"That's why we all should—"Suddenly, all of the teachers felt tense as they felt a strange presence.

"This is.." One of the teachers muttered.

"That power… What is it?" Another teacher questioned.

Negi also prepared his staff in case of emergency. "Konoemon-san, is this..?"

The teachers began to panicked as the Dean then raised his hand to reassure them. "Calm down everyone. It isn't the same one as the last one." He said.

When the Dean answered their suspiciousness, they began to calm down.

"However" The Dean then stand up from his chair. "We must apprehend this situation and confirm its' objective by face to face." The Dean ordered the teachers as they immediately went to action.

Takahata then patted Negi's shoulder. "Let's go, Negi-kun."

"Eh?" Negi questioned Takahata objectives.

"Asuna and Konoka is in danger." Takahata announces which causes Negi's eyes wide open in surprise.

Back to Asuna and Konoka, they are still trying to run away from those strange creatures. Despite those creatures being slow especially since they had bigger head, they don't feel fatigue which causes the two Mahora students being at disadvantage.

Suddenly, Konoka began to slow down which causes Asuna to ask her friend because she was worried of her since she doesn't have much stamina.

"Konoka! We have to run!" Asuna encourages her friend.

But unfortunately, she's at her limit.

"I'm sorry, Asuna….. but I…can't go on any…. further" Konoka said between her panting. This causes Asuna turned shocked as she watches the strange creatures slowly heading towards there direction.

Asuna just can't let her friend to die like this! She then looked around her and saw thick bushes that could help Konoka to hide without being spotted by thos creatures.

Asuna grab Konoka's hand which forces her to move towards to the bushes."Konoka, hide here for a while." She told her friend silently. It was a good thing that from this angle the creatures couldn't see where Konoka is hiding. Asuna then looked towards the World Tree which has the highest hills and the nearest from her point.

"I'm gonna distract those things away from you then I want you to tell Negi that I'll meet up at the root of the World Tree." Asuna explained to her friend about her plan but she also knew that Konoka will disagree her plan.

"Asuna! That's suicide!" Konoka strongly disagrees.

"We don't have much choice Konoka." Asuna said firmly. She also feel scared but if it's too protect her friend, then she is willing to do anything drastic.

Asuna gave her friend a warm smile to her. "I..I will be back at class in time so don't worry." Before Konoka could talk back, she then ran off to distract the strange creatures away from Konoka.

"Hey! Right here you goofballs!" The strange creatures then started to chase after Asuna as she went to the other direction to get to the World Tree.

Konoka had kept quiet inside the bushes so that those creatures couldn't find her. She could pray Asuna for her safety and could make it back without any harm.

After the strange creatures left, Konoka hurriedly get out from the bushes and went to search for Negi.

* * *

Inside the current glowing World Tree, a body of a young man is laying on an empty space. It was as if he was sleeping while levitate. Surprisingly, he is fully clothed.

The young man looked like he's around a young adult age range.. He has messy brown coloured hair. He is wearing a maroon red buttoned shirt and grey vest along with a long red and black coat. He is also wearing black pants and a pair of boots.

Slowly, the man began to open his eyes revealing a pair of brown coloured eyes.

 _Where am I?_

The man questioned to himself.

But soon, he'll get his answer.

* * *

 **With Negi and Takahata**

Negi and Takahata are searching for Asuna and Konoka whereabouts until they heard a cried.

"NEGIIII!"

Negi turned to his back and saw a tired looking Konoka running towards him.

"Konoka! Are you okay?" Negi asked the usual bubbly girl as she tried to catch her breath for a while. Then Negi felt something's wrong. "Where is Asuna? Wasn't she with you this morning?"

"Negi! You have to help Asuna!" Konoka cried.

"Calm down, Konoka." Takahata said. "Now, take a deep breath and then tell us what happen to Asuna."

Konoka nodded and then took a deep breaths before telling both teachers about everything that happened early.

"Me and Asuna was about to finished delivering for the newspaper but suddenly there were strange looking creatures that we haven't seen before came through a zip-like portal and the chase after us. A few moment later, I couldn't keep up so Asuna hid me in bushes while she distract those things to the World Tree." Negi and Takahata was shocked. They need to find Asuna immediately.

"The last thing Asuna said was to tell Negi to go to the World Tree. Negi, you have to.." Before she could utter a word, she then fainted because of exhaustion. Takahata was able to caught her before she collapse to the floor.

"Takahata-san, please bring Konoka to the infirmary. I'm going to save Asuna." Negi said with full of resolution.

Takahata then nodded. "Okay then, Negi-kun. Please save Asuna and be careful. We may don't know who or what are this things." Then he left to the infirmary while carrying Konoka.

Negi hurriedly use his staff and chant a spell to fly by riding it. Then he head towards to the World Tree while hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

 **With Asuna**

Asuna finally able to reach the World Tree safely but unfortunately, she ran out of stamina. She panted heavily as she hanging on to one the World Tree's roots. Watching the World Tree closely, it was indeed glowing beautifully.

However, she wasn't able to enjoy the scenery when the strange creatures finally able to catch up with her.

Asuna then tried to run again but she couldn't move a muscle. She finally reached her limit. The strange creatures began to crawl up slowly. It felt like time is moving slowly. It was trying to make her suffer as her death is coming slowly.

Then, one of the creatures finally reached to her and raised it claw to attack her, she assume.

' _No…This can't be happening. Takahata-sensei…. Negi… Anyone…HELP ME!'_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly, the World Tree began to glow brightly which engulf the area surrounding it..

* * *

 **Negi**

The young mage who's currently heading towards to the World Tree as it suddenly glows which causes him to cover his eyes.

' _What's happening?_ ' He thought.

* * *

 **The Dean's Office**

Konoemon who's watching the current World Tree from his office with a serious face.

' _This energy…it's not from him.. But who?'_ He thought to himself.

He just hope whatever or whoever come out from the World Tree has good intentions with him.

* * *

 **World Tree**

Inside the World Tree again, the young man who's still trying to remember before he was in this state. He closed his eyes as he tries to remember everything and then..

The memories began to come back…

 _Zawame City….._

 _Team Baron…._

 _Sengoku Drivers….._

 _Helheim….._

 _Overlords…_

 _The Golden Fruit…_

 _Finally.._

Suddenly, an apparition appeared in front of him as it turned its' shape into a man. The man looked like he is around in his adult young age same as the other man. He has clean blond hair with a pair of red eyes. He also wears a silver armour with a white cape. This man is known as..

"Kazuraba….Kouta" The brunette muttered as he suddenly remember the name of his rival.

The man who is known as Kouta Kazuraba who has gained the power of the Golden Fruit which turned him into the "Man of the Beginning", then smiled towards the brunette and spoke his name.

"Kumon…Kaito."

Kumon Kaito shrugs and then said,"What…Starting to get bored being a Kami?" using an uninterested tone.

Kouta then chuckled a bit towards his old friend/rival attitude. "You still haven't changed at all." He said.

"Hmm…Of course. It'll take more than beating me to change myself." Kaito said. "However" He looked towards Kouta. "What're you doing here? After you had sealed me inside this place?" He asked with a serious tone.

Kouta faced then suddenly turned serious. "The Planet of Helheim was attacked by Inves." Kouta said without hesitation.

This causes Kaito's eyes to widen. "What do you mean!?" He asked back. Did the Inves already lost control? Did Sagara tried to destroy that world? Will there be another Helheim invasion?

"Even I don't understand but based on what Sagara said, there's an another Helheim from different universe trying to take over ours." Kouta said with a sad tone as he thought he finally stopped the Helheim invasion once and for all. But now, there's another Helheim he had to deal with.

"A Helheim from another dimension?" Truth to be told, Kaito wouldn't believe such things like different worlds or dimensions. However, this words come from Kouta who's always serious whenever there's a threat and also Sagara shouldn't be taken lightly since he is the Helheim Forest itself.

"Mai is trying to find the whereabouts about the another Helheim however up until we couldn't find anything because our powers can't reach it. Also, Takatora and Mitchy are also lending their hand to help us to fend off the Inves." Kouta explained to Kaito.

Kaito then scoffs. "Hmph.. So your power as the Man of Beginning are useless in this situation." Kaito with rude tone. "So, why are telling me this? It's not like I could do anything since you sealed me in this tree?" Kaito asked.

Kouta kept silent for a while when Kaito asked those questions. It felt like he was keeping something in his mind however it's time to unveil it.

"Kaito" He then shoved his arm towards him. "Will you lend us your strength?" He asked or more to pleaded to him.

Then, Kaito looked at him strangely for a few moments. He didn't expect for Kouta to ask for his help.

"An organization known as Black Bodhi" Kouta then showed him an image of a snake symbol. "They had already build an artificial Helheim before we used the Sengoku Drivers but Sengoku Ryoma was able to destroy it. However, 10 year has passed and now they had created an another artificial Helheim." Kouta explained.

"Takatora and Mitchy are already got their hands tied with the Inves that are attacking Planet Helheim. That's why…" Kouta paused then he took out a Sengoku Driver and a lockseed with a code LS-08 and a banana on it. "I am asking you not only to fight for yourself or your beliefs, but also for your friends and everyone in this world."

Kaito still stays silent. After his father's construction company was shut down by Yggdrasil Corporation, he firmly believes that those who have more power will destroy the weak and view himself as the weak ones to gain more power. This leads to his cold attitude to everyone else.

Then his memories flashed remembering about his dance team, Team Baron. Zack. Peco. He's willing protect his teammates from the Inves by resigning his position as the leader. Ever since he met Kouta, his way of treating others also started to change, a little.

Guess Kouta's influence is starting to rub off on him.

He then chuckled to himself as Kouta look at him strangely.

 **Start BGM: Unperfected World by Kobayashi Yutaka**

Kaito took the Sengoku Driver along with the Lockseed from Kouta and a smile formed on Kouta's face when Kaito accept it.

"So" Kaito asked "Who's the bastard behind all of this?"

Kouta then walked to his front. "Kugai Kudo. He's the first person to test the Sengoku Driver before Takatora. But, the Sengoku Driver went out of control and then caused him to vanish." Kouta explained. "However, he came back again and became the leader of Black Bodhi" Kouta then took out his right hand as a bright fruit with an apple shape began to materialized on his hand. But at the same time, he fell to his knees.

This caused Kaito surprised and tried to help him stand up but Kouta just shrugged it off and gave Kaito the fruit he just materialized.

"After you eat this fruit, the seal will break….and you will be free again." Kouta said as he panted lightly. "Daijoubu…. I used a bit of my power to create it." He said to reassure the worried Kaito.

Kaito look towards the fruit and then look back towards Kouta which he nodded. Kaito then took a bite of the fruit as suddenly his body began to glow and light particles came out from his body.

"Saa… Kumon Kaito"

Kaito then put the Sengoku Driver on his waist and the belt strapped around him. Then he held out the lockseed he just received from Kouta as he pushed the lock.

 **BANANA!**

A zipper-like portal opened above Kaito and a metallic banana descended from the portal.

"Unleash your power"

"Henshin" Kaito announces as he whirled the lockseed and then put it into the Driver. Afterwards, locking it which causes the Rider Indicator shows a red knight themed faceplate to appear.

 **LOCK ON!**

"To protect the humanity"

Then, he reached for the cutting blade and then pressed it to cut open the lockseed, which revealing an image of a peeled banana and the background showed an image of a spear that modelled based on a banana.

 **COME ON!**

"To avoid another Helheim invasion"

The metal banana then landed on Kaito's head as a red body suit with silver chain mail-like material on the chest and silver gauntlets. While inside the metallic banana, an armored red helmet with knight-like feature is formed. It has yellow trimmed white face guard that has blue rectangular gem on the forehead, red faceplate that separated visor that has white grills as the outer section, while the back of the helmet was a silver attachment with yellow horns resembling a banana peel curved upward.

Then, the metal banana opened and folded out to form an armour over his body. The either side of the banana folded down to attach his shoulders revealing a yellow armor with black colored on the tip while the sides folded onto his chest and back as it created a splash effect which causes the visor to lit up yellow light while the jewel on his fore head flashed. A spear with a peel banana-like feature along with a hand guard appeared on his right hand. With that, the transformation finally completed.

 **BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**

"And…"

Kaito finally becomes Kamen Rider Baron!

Kaito then gave a glance towards Kouta to hear his final words but before he could, his body began to glow as the effect of the fruit he just ate is starting to kick in!

However, he was able to hear it.

"Protect Asuna Kagurazaka."

And then, he vanish leaving dust of particle in his place.

Kouta then looked upwards. "I'm counting on you. Because this world now needs you…"

He then vanish as the same way as Kaito, heading back to Planet Helheim where he had another duty to take care of.

 **Back to Asuna**

Asuna, who shielded her eyes from the bright light then opened her eyes slowly. Right now, she doesn't know what to do against those creatures. She just hoped that Negi had arrived to do something about it. But she was shocked when suddenly, she was surprised by what she saw in front of her.

A man in an armor with red and yellow knight themed appeared in front of her.

However, she couldn't see clearly as she felt so tired since she ran for almost an hour without stopping. Then, she fell on to the ground.

At the same time, Negi finally arrived to the scene. "Asuna!" He shouted when he saw one of his students fainted. But when he saw the armored man, he grab his staff as he readied himself in a battle pose, in case he's also an enemy.

The armored man glanced towards Negi. "Hey, kid… Is she someone you know?" He said as he directed towards the fainted Asuna which causes Negi to flinch a bit as he nodded. The armored than carry Asuna in bridal style as he head towards Negi and lay her body in front of him.

Negi went to check Asuna if she's in critical condition and need to see a doctor. "Is she alright?" Negi asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. She's just tired and need to rest for a while." The armored man said to calm Negi down.

This caused Negi to feel relief as he was glad that Asuna is safe. However, he didn't realize about the presence of the strange creatures who are crawling behind them until he finally notice them.

"W-what are those!?" He shouted as h felt surprised seeing something out of this world.

"Inves" The armored man answered.

"H-huh? In…ves"

The armored man then pulled out his spear which have a peeled banana look as he walk towards to the Inves. "No worry kid. I'll settle this." He said, as if it was an easy job for him.

"U-mm…Ano!" This caused the armored to stop for a while as he waited for Negi to finish his question. "Can I ask your name, Knight-san?" Negi asked nervously.

The armored then face towards Negi as he tell his name. "Kaito. Kumon Kaito but in this armor," He paused as he readied his spear to attack the Inves and announces his alias,

"I AM BARON!"

Baron charges towards to the Inves as he slashes one of them with his spear which causes sparks and then slashes another as he hit the last one by spinning his spear which causes it to fall down. But it didn't causes much damage as all of the Inves rose up and begun attacking Baron with their claws. However, it didn't stopped him to attack them again.

He evaded their attacks and then elbowed one of them and kicked another Inves from his behind. It was obvious that the Inves doesn't fight strategically and had no sense of teamwork. He then pierce one of the Inves and twirled around then slashes it which causes a lot of damage towards it.

Negi, who watch throughout the battle from side line was awed by how strong the man who known as Baron is. He was able deal with these monsters-like creatures single handedly.

Finally, all of the Inves fell down in a group, feeling weak since Baron had caused many damages to their body.

Baron, who was in front of them then push the Cutting Blade on his driver three times as the belt announces,

 **BANANA SPARKING!**

"This is the end." He said calmly as he thrust his spear into the ground which causes the ground to shake a bit. Suddenly, projectiles of giant Banana form came out from the ground where the Inves creature was standing and then destroyed them instantly after taking hits from those projectiles.

 **BGM End**

Negi covered his eyes from the explosions from the destroyed Inves. _'I had never seen this kind of power before! Is this magic too!?'_ He thought.

As the smoke from the explosion had subside, Baron then unlocked his lockseed.

 **LOCK OFF**

The suit of the armor then vanish as it was replace with the appearance of a young man. It is Kaito Kumon. He then looked at his lockseed for a while and put it into his pocket as he approach towards Negi.

But before he could, he felt a pat behind his back and as he turned to his back, he met a man around his thirties wearing glasses. It was Takamichi T. Takahata!

"Excuse me there, young man. Can you follow me to the Dean's Office?" He asked with a smile on his face.

From that point onward, it was a beginning of Kaito's life to fight the unknown Helheim invasion and search for his new purpose in his second life.

 **Author's Note**

 **Wow… This could be the longest writing that I ever wrote.**

 **I got this idea two weeks again when I was watching the finale of Gaim and reading some Negima fanfictions at the same time. If you guys didn't notice, this story takes place 10 years after the event of Gaim and before the Kyoto arc featuring Kumon Kaito aka Kamen Rider Baron.**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think about this story so far? Sorry of there are some misspelling or wrong grammar but I'll try to improve in the future. I'm quite happy this month since I got good grades for an important examination and I did study in a college for the past 3 month for English subject so I hope whatever I learn from there will help me in this site. If the action scene kinda lame, then I'm sorry since I'm not used to it. I'll try to improve from time to time.**

 **Please and review and see you guys in the next chapter. If I didn't have any troubles again.**

 **Kaitz out.**

 **PS: Any other ideas for the Title Name? I can't get any ideas except that one but if you guys like it, then I'll leave it as it is.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Mission

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kamen Rider or Negima either. Both are belong to their respective owners.**

 **Hey there guys. Kaitz here bringing you guys a new chapter of The Banana Knight and the Young Mage (Suggested by New Universe Returns. Yeah it's official and I kinda attached with this one).**

 **I was really surprised that mny people liked this fanfic which really motivates me to finish this chapter. And thank you for thor those who had review for the first chapter.**

 **So far I this chapter, there will be a lot of explanations and I'm so not good at it. In fact, I'm really really bad at explaining things and I did rushed few things because of some unavoidable reasons.**

 **Here is my reply for the previous chapter reviewers:**

 **Linkonpark100: Ha ha… Thanks for the support.**

 **Zero Knight: Thank you and yeah, there will be alright.**

 **Dash master 48: Thanks for the support.**

 **New Universe Returns: Thanks for the suggestions there dude. And sorry, I had never played or watched Megaman before.**

 **Ryuseo038: Hope you will enjoy the story more in the future.**

 **Unicorn359: Glad to make you happy and hope you will enjoy this more. Well a harem for Kaito eh? It's not impossible. Ho ho ho..**

 **Symbolic Joker: Thanks. I will take that as a compliment there since I am still a beginner at this point. And nice pun there dude. I might use it though if you don't mind.**

 **Anyway, that's all for the reviews. Do note that there's an important AN at the end of this chapter.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A New Mission**

Inside the infirmary of the Mahora Academy, a figure begun to woke up from her slumber as it's reveal to be Kagurazaka Asuna. She then stretched her arms as she felt pain across her body especially her legs. Not only that, she felt lethargic.

She tried to remember what had happened to her as she finally realizes that she is in the infirmary and looked towards another patient who was sleeping comfortably on the bed next to hers. It is her dorm mate Konoka Konoemon.

Before she could remember anything, suddenly the door to the infirmary opened as someone came in.

It was a woman with long blonde hair and also wear glasses. Currently, she is wearing a lab coat which could mean she's a nurse. She is Shizuna Minamoto, a teacher and also the nurse of Mahora Academy.

"Oh, I see you are already awaken, Kagurazaka-san?" She said as she noticed that Asuna already sat up on her patient bed.

"H-Hai.. Sensei. Thank you very much for taking care of me and also Konoka." Asuna said as she bowed a little towards the nurse.

"Maa Maa… "She waved off. "You should thanked Negi-Sensei and that young man who brought you here." She said.

"O-oh..If that so?" She replied nervously as she was quite embarrassed the fact that Negi had saved her life yet again. But wait a minute.. "Sensei, did you just say Negi and another man bought me here?" She asked curiously as she wanted to know who is this mysterious man.

"Well, it's not something you should be worry off. You'll soon meet him after all." She said with a warm smile but quite secretive.

Before Asuna could ask her again as suddenly, Konoka began to wake up.

"Hmm… Asuna, is that you?" She said sleepily as she rub her eyes. "Good morning…eh? Why are we in the infirmary?" She asked as she finally realized she was sleeping on a patient bed.

Both Shizuna-sensei and Asuna sweatdropped.

However, inside Asuna heart, she felt relief that Konoka had totally forgotten about the incident during the early morning so Konoka wouldn't involve herself into anything supernatural just like her. Yet, she couldn't remember what had happen to those strange creatures since she was tired when she had reached the World Tree. The last thing she could remember was…

The red and yellow armored knight..

"Umm.." Shizuna-sensei said which caused Asuna to break away from her thoughts. "To answer that question of yours Konoe-san, you fainted this morning this morning along with and for you girls information, it's already evening." She said clearly as she nervously chuckle.

"Wait a minute…"

"Does that means.."

"Hai, you already skipped the entire school time" Shizuna-sensei told them as she leave the infirmary room.

"EEEHHHHHHH!" Both Konoka and Asuna shouted in shock.

But before Shizuna-sensei could leave, she told them about the most shocking of all to the two student.

"Also, do expect your loads of homeworks you just missed from your classmates."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" They shouted again in despair. May the phantoms don't find them soon.

* * *

 **Dean's Office**

Inside the office, there're four people, three man and one boy to be precise, was about to discuss something.

One of them are Konoe Konoemon, who is sitting on his chair while in front of him standing was none other than Kaito Kumon himself. Standing by the sideline are Takahata T. Takamichi and the young teacher, Negi Springfield who insisted to stay to hear the discussion between the Dean and the mysterious young man who saved his student life.

"I am sorry for the long delay." The Dean spoke first as he apologizes. "I was quite busy to give explanations to my fellow teachers for the sudden commotion that had happened this morning but you sure did quite a show there, umm…eto..Kaito-kun, isn't it?" The Dean explained while he cupped his chin trying to remember the man's name.

"Aa… But let's skip the formalities and get straight to point shall we?" He said rudely. Well, Kaito wasn't such a person who would enjoy long conversations.

"Ho ho ho…"The Dean chuckled as he stroked his beard." I guess it would be better that way but however, I must thank you properly since you just saved one of my precious student's life." He bowed to Kaito slightly to express his gratefulness.

Kaito gaze towards to ground slightly. "I only did it because they attacked someone weaker than them." He said with a stoic tone as he refers to them as Inves. Well, mainly because he know how dangerous an Inves could have caused to a normal human being.

The Dean chuckled slightly. "I see you have a great sense of justice inside you Kaito-kun." He said as he looks towards Kaito with interest.

"Hmph… If that so?" Kaito smiled a bit then he shrugged it off as he went to the main reason why he's here. "However, we're getting far off from the main topic. Now then, state your question." He said firmly.

Konoemon then cough a few times to clear his throat. "First of all Kaito-kun, what are those things you fought at the World Tree?" He asked with a serious and worried tone.

"Those creatures are known as Inves" Kaito answered.

'"Inves?" The Dean repeated. It was the first time he ever heard that name.

Negi who had been on the sideline also remembered when Kaito told him during his first meeting as he felt curious about those creatures. He then decided to focus more on Kaito's explanation.

"Inves are creatures that come from a forest known as Helheim." Kaito explained further.

"Helheim?" This time, Takahata repeated the name of the forest.

"Helhem is the place where Inves would called their home. However, the Helheim and the Earth can be connected through one another which also could cause the Inves to infiltrate to our planet." Tis caused the three mages surprised and shocked when learning this information.

"There are two ways for them to come here. Either through a random crack in a form of zipper-like portal or.." He paused for a while as he pulled out his Banana Lockseed from his pocket. "You can summon them using lockseeds"

"Lockseed?" The three mages asked at the same time.

"The lockseeds can only be materialized through the Helheim's Fruits by touching them… if you have a Sengoku or a Genesis Drivers." After that, he pulled out something from his coat as it was revealed to be his own Sengoku Driver. "This is the Sengoku Driver. With this, you can use it to obtain lockseeds from the Helheim. But…" He paused for a while as he put the Driver on his waist.

"You can also use it to harness the full power of the lockseed itself." He said as he twirled his lockseed and unlock it.

 **BANANA**

This caused the teachers to be surprised when the lockseed let out a voice.

"What do you mean by that, Kumon-san?" Negi asked.

"Watch and learn kid" He replied calmly. Then he put the lockseed into his driver and push the lock to lock it onto his driver.

 **LOCK ON**

Before the teachers could react, they suddenly heard a medieval theme song came out from the belt. As if this wasn't enough to surprise them even more, what's more surprising was a zipper-like portal was formed above Kaito as a metallic banana came out from it which cause them to drop their jaw.

"This is the Helheim portal but you don't need to worry about it. The Inves won't jump out from there." They felt a bit relief when he told them until..

"Well, if they didn't found the portal itself from the other side that is." Now, they are already dead set that Kaito is either crazy or a brave man. **(AN:vDidn't remember this ever happen but it is possible…right? RIGHT?)**

"Henshin." He completely ignored their thoughts on him as he pushed the Cutting Blade as the belt announces.

 **COME ON!**

The metallic banana then landed on Kaito's head as the armor began to materialize and finally he was donned with his armor except he didn't have the Bananaspear equipped on him as the belt then announces again.

 **BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**

The Dean, Negi and even Takahata was awed by how the belt work and the armor he was wearing now.

"This is the true power of using the Sengoku Driver. It lets the user to become an Armored Rider. However, once a person use it, it cannot share with other people as it has a DNA-Locked feature." Kaito explained furtherly as he pull out his lockseed from his driver which cause him to turn back into his civilian form.

"I see. Then, you won't have to worry if an enemy steal it and use it against you." Negi said as he understand fully of Kaito's explanations.

Takahata then nodded in agreement. "Then Kaito-kun, what's your purpose coming here then?" He asked the brunette.

After hearing that question, Kaito closed his eyes for moment as he tried to find a way to explain but first.. "Do you know someone named Asuna Kagurazaka?"

When Kaito said that name, this caused both Takahata and Konoemon eyes widen but however Negi answered back naively, "Oh, you meant Asuna-san? She was the girl you jus—"But before he could finished his sentence, he was interrupted by Takahata.

"Why do you want to know her, _Kaito-kun_?" He asked with a hostile tone. Also, Konoemon had both of his eyes open slightly which means he's serious.

Kaito gaze towards the spectacled teacher. Based on his observation, it was obvious that this Asuna is an important person to him and maybe to this school. Usually, he would had loved to challenge anyone but right now he knew which's important right now.

He then sighed as he explain properly to him. "Relax. I am not here to kidnap her or something."

"Then, what do you want with her?" The Dean asked.

By the sideline, Negi felt confused. Is Kaito an enemy? What did he want with Asuna?

"You could say that… She is my mission." Kaito said as his eyes glowed a little.

Konoemon then stared towards Kaito's brown eyes. Not only he could feel the coldness but he could sense a lot of rage and hatred inside him. However, behind those layer, he could see a light.

A light of kindness.

"So… Who sent you here for this mission then?" The Dean asked once again.

"A Kami."

….

…

…

There was a long silence and also awkwardness until Negi repeated the question again.

"Ano… Can you repeat it again, Kumon-san?"

"A Kami told me to protect Asuna Kagurazaka." Kaito said straight forwardly.

…..

There was a silence yet again.

"That was quite….out of ordinary." Takahata said as he is already calmed down yet surprised from Kaito's answer.

Well, at least he was being honest here.

The Dean cleared his throat once again. "So….does this mission of yours had anything to do with the event this morning?" He asked.

"That I do not know. However, right now I only know two things. Protect Asuna Kagurazaka and…" Kaito then held out his right hand holding the banana lockseed near to his face and grasp it tightly. "destroy the artificial Helheim." He said firmly.

He then faced towards Takahata and Negi. "Don't worry. I won't interrupt with her life or anything. I'll just watch over her from the shadow." Both of them then nodded when Kaito said that.

"I couldn't care less if any of you would believe me or what you think about me but my mind has made up." He then went towards to the exit behind him since he's already given enough explanation except a few things he decided not to.

"I will do it myself, as usual." Kaito said dramatically. Both Negi and Takamichi tried to call him and before they could, Konoemon asked a very logical question.

"Well, I wouldn't want to interrupt with your dramatical leave but do you have any clue on what to do right now, Kaito-kun? Also, do you even have a place to sleep?"

The moment he asked that question, Kaito's hand was already touched the knob of the exit door however he froze at the front of the door.

He didn't open the door.

He didn't turned his back facing the teachers.

At that moment, Kaito's body turned black and white as he was clearly embarrassed.

"Ho ho ho…" The Dean of Mahora chuckled lightly as it seems he hit the jackpot. The teachers on the sideline also chuckled a little as they were not expecting for a serious looking man such as Kaito to be this careless.

It was unusual for Kaito to be like this. That's because he just revived into this world a few hours ago and it has been 10 years had passed ever since the Helheim invasion at Zawame City. Not only that, he had no idea about this place as this was actually the first time he had ever been here. The only thing he know was to protect a girl known as Asuna Kagurazaka and destroy the artificial Helheim created by an organization known as Black Bodhi.

Which he also had no clue on where it is. He cursed the Kami known as Kouta Kazuraba for not explaining properly about these things.

"Then, how about we make a deal here, Kaito-kun?" Konoemon asked which caused everyone in the room felt curious and interested to hear on what the Dean would want to offer.

"How about you become one of our teachers at this school for a while?" This caused Negi, Takamichi and even Kaito felt surprised as Konoemon continues, "It's not a bad offer as not only will we provide you a place to stay and sleep but you will be able to watch over Asuna and protect her if you can which I believe you will." He explained with a smile.

Kaito then slowly turned to his back, facing the Dean with a serious face as he knew something is not right with the deal he was offered.

"So.. What is in it for you then?" He asked.

"Quite a sharp thinking there, Kaito-kun." Konoemon chuckled lightly. "Let's just say I have a special mission for you."

Kaito then had a frown face. "Another one?" He grumbled.

"Now then Kaito-kun, let me show you something interesting." Konoemon said as he took out a wand with a star shape on the tip.

Practe Big Nar, Ardescat!" He chanted.

Suddenly, a fire flaked out from the tip of the wind which caused Kaito to startle a bit.

As the fire was put out, the Dean then faced towards Kaito. "What you had witnessed just now was magic." He said with a serious tone.

"Oh, I see." Kaito said with a pokerface.

…..

…..

"I see you aren't surprised by this discovery?"

"I had seen much more stranger and dangerous things than magic so I don't have much comment on that." Kaito said leisurely. He wasn't kidding as he had already witnessed the power of the Overlords when he fought against them however he was interested to know about magic a bit.

"Well, I guess it is not as showy like what you had shown me with the Inves and other stuffs but this shows that magic do exist, including mages." Konoemon said while stroking his beard as he continues, "There are a lots of people who are able to use magic through "wands", a wooden stick that amplified their magic abilities."

"They walk and live in our world without revealing themselves out of secrecy, operating with other magic-users such as this school which inhabits many mages disguised as students, teachers and others." He explained as he pointed towards Takamichi and Negi Springfield.

Kaito cupped his chin to get into a thinking pose. 'So, does that this Asuna Kagurazaka is also a mage? Or is she something else?' He thought as he knew he wouldn't get his answers from the Dean or the teachers since they are quite protective over his target.

"So, what does have anything to do with me being a teacher all of a sudden?" Kaito asked.

"So does that mean you accept this mission?" The Dean asked boldly.

"It depends and if they're just wasting my time, I'll leave." Kaito said coldly.

Konoemon was disappointed a little as he sighed however the explanation is needed to gain the young man trust. He then fixed his posture on his chair. "I want you to be one of the teacher for Classs 3-A which is also Asuna's class for your information and based on my observation, you will teach them on P.E subject. At the same, you will also become an assistance teacher for Negi Springfeild who is also the homeroom teacher of Class 3-A." The Dean of Mahora explained.

'EEEEHHHHH!?' Negi shouted in his thoughts.

"Being a P.E teacher and an assistant teacher?" Kaito muttered as he sighed. "What a drag. And who is this Negi Springfield?"

"Well, there is a reason behind this.." Konoemon said as he pointed towards to one of the teachers by the sideline.

Kaito then glance towards Takamichi. "Oh, the guy with the glasses?" He said as he pointed towards Takamichi instead Negi.

The Dean shake his head which means Kaito is wrong. This causes Kaito to feel confused as suddenly he look at another person beside Takamichi which is a 10-year old boy and probably the only possible yet impossible answer he has.

"That boy is Negi Springfield?" He said with an unbelievable face.

The Dean nodded.

"He is a kid."

"Yes but he actually has more intelligence than most of the students in his class. Also, being a teacher is also part of his training as a mage." The Dean explained.

Kaito then looked back towards Negi which caused the boy startled as he could feel he was being judged by him.

"However," This caused Kaito to snap from his thought as he focus back towards the Dean. "He is still a child and the class 3-A is not an ordinary class like any other class as many teacher who had been assigned to look over the class couldn't maintain the class properly. Also, some of the students had already known about the existence of magic." Konoemon explained.

"That's why I wanted you to look over them while you can carry on with your main mission at the same time. Within a week, the students will have a trip to Kyoto for a few days and I have already assigned Negi to send a letter to the Kansai Magic Association Headquarters but there's no telling that there might be some enemies lurking around throughout the trip."

At the same time, Kaito had something in his thoughts. 'Kyoto, eh? I had never been there before. Probably, there could be a slim chances that there will be any Inves involve in this or even the artificial Helheim over there. However…' His thoughts was cut off when Konoemon added more.

"My granddaughter is also a part of the class and I would like to keep her safe and sound since her father is one of the leader of Kansai Magic association which is one of the factors I would afraid she could be a target. While the other factors would be.."

"She had an incredible power lies inside doesn't she?" Kaito interrupts as the Dean was surprised by his answer.

"How did you-?" Konoemon stuttered.

"It was just a feeling. I could tell that you granddaughter still didn't know about the existence of magic. But why hide it from her instead teach her how to use it?" Kaito asked unemotionally towards the old man.

Both Takamichi and Negi was about to say something but both was stopped by Konoemon as he signalling them to calm down.

"Because I was afraid doing so. We still do not know how powerful she could become at such young age." Konoemon said.

Kaito then scoffed. "Is that all?"

Konoemon closed his eyes for a while. He wasn't angry towards Kaito's rudeness. He knew the young man still doesn't understand.

"No. That's not all. I didn't told her because I was afraid she would be scared of her power. I just wanted her to enjoy her school life. Enjoy hanging out with her friends. Enjoy a normal life. However, there's no telling when and how she will discover the truth about herself. The only thing what I could do is to support her all the way no matter the cost." He then opened his eyes showing a determined spirit around him. "Because that's what grandparents would do." He finished.

Kaito was stunned by the answer he was given especially the final part.

'What parents would do, huh?' He thought. Before the Yggdrasil Corporation took over his father's company, he was bathed with kindness and love by both of his father and mother. However, everything went vanished when his father loses his job and become greedy as Kaito and even his mother was abused by the father. It felt like every single happiness he received was being taken away by force.

For some reason, he couldn't imagine the Dean's granddaughter's life to become like his. He just can't.

Now, his mind had finally made up.

Kaito sighed lightly. "So, you want me to become a teacher at Class 3-A, help Negi Springfield in his job and protect the students at the same time?" He questioned as he simplfy the requests he received.

"Yes, that's correct. But everything depends on you, will you accept the mission?" The dean replied clearly.

Kaito didn't respond instead he headed towards to the young teacher he was introduced, Negi Springfield until he stopped in front of him which causes Negi to panicked a little.

"I will be looking forward working with you, Negi-sensei." Kaito said as he held out a hand.

Negi then showed a big smile. "H-Hai, I also will be looking forward to you too, Kumon-san." He replied happily as he shake Kaito's hand. He was happy and relief that a strong man such as Kaito will be accompanying him in his trip to the Kansai Magic Association.

Both Konoemon and Takamichi smiled as they witnessing the scene in front of them

"I thank you Kaito-kun for accepting this mission. I'll let Takamichi here to show you the hotel where you will be sleeping tonight while we'll find a place for you to stay throughout your job as a teacher. If there is any information about the mission you would like to know, please ask Negi-kun here." The Dean of Mahora said as he searched his desks and held out an envelope. "Here's a few allowance so you could buy some food for tonight and tomorrow morning where you'll start teaching the students of Class 3-A. Meet me in this office at 8.30 in the morning sharp." He said.

Kaito then took the envelope as he realize something suspicious. "How did you know I don't have any money with me?" He asked curiously.

"Ho..ho..ho. You could say I know a lot more than what you just told us just now. Even about your _revival_." Konoemon replied.

Kaito stared at the old man for a while as he sighed again. "Well, this made the situation much more easier." He shrugged and asked "So, you already everything about my mission, huh?"

"Well, not everything but I do know about what happened to Zawame City 10 years ago and also the invasion of Helheim just recently from someone who had witnessed the incident." The Dean replied but with a hint of sadness when he heard about this.

"I see. You're still hiding something that's for sure." This caused Konoemon to be caught off." But I will let it off for now. I am too damn tired but sooner or later I will know the truth, old man. Glasses, show the way." He asked rudely yet tired towards Takamichi.

Takamichi just chuckled slightly and ignored Kaito's rudeness as both of them went towards to the exit.

"Before you leave, may I ask why did you accept this mission the moment I mentioned about my granddaughter?" Konoemon asked before they could leave the room.

This caused Kaito to stop his tracks and left standing in front of the exit again drowning in his thoughts.

Reason? That's right. There was no reason for him to do this. He could had wander around to find the artificial Helheim by himself. But why?

Suddenly an image of a man hung himself and a woman laying on the floor after she poisoned herself. And finally, an image of a young boy around Negi's age showing no emotions as he witnessed the dead body of his parents appeared inside Kaito's mind.

He gripped his hand tightly for a few moments when he remembered about those memories. He just don't know why.

"I had nothing better to do." He simply replied to the Konoemon without looking at him as he opened the door and exit the room. Takamichi followed his actions without asking any questions.

Now, the only left inside the room are Negi and Konoemon.

"Negi-kun," Konoemon called the young boy name which causes him to face the Dean. "What are your thoughts about him?" He asked Negi's opinion.

"Umm.." Negi was trying to find the right words to describe his thoughts on Kaito. "I don't know much about him since I just met him this morning but I could tell he is really strong when I saw the way he fight even though he looked kinda scary just now but for some reason, I had this feeling that he isn't the type of guy who would lie and betray us in the future." He said nervously when he shared his thoughts.

Konoemon nodded in agreement as he stroked his beard. "I also had the same feeling which is why I can trust to help you during your trip to Kyoto. Anyway Negi-kun, it's late right now so I would suggest you to go back to the dorm now and get some rest." He said to Negi.

"Hai. Excuse me then.." He bowed towards the Dean as he left the office to get some rest.

Konoemon sighed tiredly since today was such a rough day for him to understand the current situation. He also couldn't believe of what he had just heard this evening. Now, he had to take care of Kaito's situation where he will become the new teacher of Class-3A.

"He's just as interesting fellow just like what that man said. Well, I just hope the girl's in the class wouldn't break him too much" He said to himself as he looked towards the window in his office as he finalize his sentence..

"Just as this world need him. Hmm, I wonder if he's single so could become Konoka's boyfriend. Ho ho ho.." He chuckled pervertly thinking that Kaito would make a great husband to his granddaughter.

Oh Kaito, what did you get yourself into..

* * *

"AHCHOO!" A certain young man who was heading towards a hotel sneezed.

"Did you catch a cold on the way Kaito-kun?" A man wearing a glasses asked the young man.

Kaito shrugged. "Meh, just ignored it, Glasses."

* * *

 **At one of the Student's dorm**

"Tadaima." Negi greeted as he opened the door but he felt strange for some reason.

Suddenly, there was a dark aura forming around a certain orange-haired girl where he could see an English exercise book in front of the girl.

"BRAT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE SO MUCH EXERCISE IN ONE DAY WHEN I WAS GONE, HUH!?" The girl shouted towards Negi as she went to kill the young teacher.

"Please stop, Asuna! I was only just trying to help you to—"

""THAT IS BULLSH&*!"

"Oh, welcome back, Negi."

"Konoka! HELP ME!"

* * *

 **Okay, okay, okay…**

 **I will admit this is not the best writing I had ever done. There's a little bit off from Kaito's personality which a bit OOC but you guys should know that this is Kaito after the finale of the Gaim series where anything could had change to his personality.**

 **Anyway, I had bad news for you guys who think the next chapter would come any sooner:**

 **From tomorrow on, I will have to attend a National Service Program (PLKN for those who lived at Malaysia) for a whole 2 moths where probably I will not be able to open the fanfiction web or write any stories for a while (long time, 2 month without reading any fanfiction could kill me because of boredom you know). So yeah, wish me luck to endure the program.**

 **Well then, that;s all for now. Please review this chapter since it really did motivates me finishing this chapter. I might edit it in the future if you could tell what's right and wrong since I didn't read it again properly.**

 **See you guys in two month.**

 **Kaitz out.**


	3. Chapter 3:First Day Disaster

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kamen Rider or Negima either. Both are belong to their respective owners.**

 **H-Haha… Hey guys. It's been a while. I finally finishes my PLKN not long ago and it was tiring that's for sure. But there are some good experiences while I'm in there that I would never forget in my whole life.**

 **Anyway, I want to say thank you for those who followed and favourited this story while I'm not around. Really helped me to keep writing this story and thinking some plots throughout my training.**

 **However, I felt very disappointed that this chapter is quite shorter than the previous one that I wrote. But if I keep pressing on, I'll be having a hard time trying to squeeze them into this chapter. But for now, please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Here's my reply for my previous chapter reviewers:**

 **New Universe Return: Thank you for your support there man.**

 **Dash master 48: Well, you'll see them soon enough in the future.**

 **BANKAIZEN: Thanks.**

 **Lunar Shadow 1906: Well, I do agree that overusing Japanese words is kinda annoying for me too but I'll try to limit where it won't reach the point where it'll make myself feel uninterested writing this story. By the way, thanks for the advice and the support dude. Appreciate it.**

 **ZairiX: Thanks. I did want to try adding him into this story but couldn't find where to put. However, he isn't the only Rider that I had planned to add. Hehehe..**

 **Now that's outta the way, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: First Day Disaster**

 _The sounds of clashing weapon could be heard behind the scene of a battleground inside a city. Then, it revealed two figures fighting each other._

 _One of the armored figure seems to resembled a fully armored Japanese Shogun. His helmet has black and gold coloured side decorations along with a white spiky 'moustache'. He also has a curved golden horn-like head crest and an orange visor. His body was covered with blue undersuit along with metallic orange bulky armor with his personal crest at the centre. Interestingly, he is wielding two flags as his weapon._

 _Then, another figure he was fighting has such a monstrous form. The figure has a stag beetle-esque appearance where he has black horns with red wings-like decorations on the sides of his head along with cold icy blue eyes. His body was covered entirely red with black linings in stained glass shaped. On the centre, there is a large black diamond shaped with yellow lining along at both of his shadows. Under his black groin was a black with red flames skirt with gunmetal armor boots. Currently, he is wielding a sword with the same features as his insignia on his body._

 _Both of the figures are currently in a deadlock with their weapons as the armored figure then pushed his opponent with his flag to the other side which caused him to fall down._

 _"Kaito! Don't you have anything beyond sadness and despair?!" The armored figure shouted in anger as he walked towards the monster-like figure which revealed to be Kaito Kumon as Kaito fight back._

 _"Is anger all that's left to you?!" The armored figure asked Kaito again as their weapon clashed again. But this time Kato was able to pull his opponent towards the ground._

 _"That's right! This world punishes you for being weak!" Kaito replied angrily to the armored figure's question as he slashes him multiple time but the armored figure was able to got up and avoid Kaito's attack._

 _"I hated this world where being strong is the only thing that's important!" Both weapons then finally clash once again as they are again in a deadlock. "I'm reaching for power so that I can destroy it all! EVERYTHING!" Kaito shouted in rage as he kicked the armored figure which causes him to clash onto a wall and struggled to stand again._

 _"Once I am dine with you! KAZURABA!" Kaito shouted as he ran towards the armored figure known as Kouta Kazuraba._

 _However, Kouta didn't give up as he took out a lockseed as he unlocks it and puts it into his driver._

 ** _FRUIT BASKET!_**

 _Suddenly, multiple Fruit Armors appeared surrounding Kouta as Kaito tried to slash it with his sword but to no avail. Then the multiple fruit Armors then went into Kouta's armor as he changes into his final form._

 _Kouta's armor was replaced with a white bodysuit with silver and white armor with a long red cape. His helmet was replace with another which resembles a silver tsuinari kabuto (cone-shaped helmet) as the visor has rainbow multi-colored with his crest on it. On the centre of his body has an image of various kinds of fruits while most of his body has white colored and black lining throughout his body and shoulders. There are also silver armor at his lower parts and at his knees._

 ** _KIWAMI ARMS!_**

 ** _DAI-DAI-DAI-DAI-DAI SHOGUN_**

 _This is Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Form.._

 _As his transformations completed, Kaito wasted no time as he attacked Kouta with his sword but Kouta blocked the sword with his arm pads._

 _"I won't let you get past me! I can't let that happen! Kaito…That's my purpose in your life!" Kouta Kazuraba swore._

 ***FLASH***

* * *

A figure stood up from his bed as he finally awoken from his sleep. The figure panted lightly as if he had seen a nightmare.

The figure shrugged off from his thoughts about the dream he had. He then went towards the curtain and open it, letting the sun shone the room he was inside which is a fancy hotel suite.

The figure revealed to be Kumon Kaito.

"That dream…." Kaito muttered to himself. He then look towards his right hands as he slowly clench them.

After a few seconds had passed, he relaxed his hand and sighed. "I knew it.." He said to himself in disappointment since he realized something.

He can no longer use his Overlord power..

He didn't seemed surprised about this information since he already knew last night when he ate some dinner, which is bread, a normal food. Not only he could eat but he could also taste the sweetness of the bread. He could smell the scent of the bread. At that time, he felt as if his body is fully human. No longer he had to eat those cursed fruit from the Helheim forest.

Truth to be told, he was quite disappointed that such power was taken away from him however apart of him felt relieve that he was free from becoming an Overlord.

Not only he realized that he lost his Overlords power, he also checked his Rider equipment which the only thing he had right now are the Sengoku Driver and the Banana Lockseed only. He no longer have the Mango Lockseed, vehicle lockseed or even the Suika Lockseed.

But it doesn't matter to him. It was already in the past. Even without the power of the Overlord, he will succeed in his mission. About his other lockseeds, he'll figure it out later.

Right now, he need to get ready for his new job as the teacher of Mahora Academy. Kaito mentally sighed and readied himself in the morning.

However, he didn't realize that the scar on his left hand glowed green for a second and then died down…

* * *

 **Mahora City**

In the street of Mahora City, it was certainly busy yet peaceful city in the early morning.

Kaito is walking by the street as he was needed to meet up with the Dean before 8.30 in the morning. He heard from a certain glass wearing teacher that it will be hectic if you don't take the train earlier than the students.

Well, he already get the idea and can imagine the situation. He just need to make sure that nothing ever gets in his way to the school.

And there goes his luck…

Suddenly, he heard a box falling into the ground on the side of the street. He then look over the source of the sound seeing a young girl trying to carry boxes full of variant types of fruits as she tries to unloading it from a truck. Unfortunately, one of the boxes fell onto the floor causes some of the fruits to scattered around her.

The young girl seems to be around her teenage age with average height which reached around half of Kaito's head. She also had beautiful long dark purple hair and had bangs that covers her left side of her face while the other side shows beautiful dark yellow eyes. She is currently wearing white T-shirt and a black trousers with white lining on the sides. She also wears a cap that had a logo and the name of a shop on it.

The girl seems to be panicked as she hurriedly pick up the fruits on the streets before anyone could see her fault.

Unfortunately for the girl, Kaito had seen it all. He felt pity for the girl and continued to walk as he ignored everything he had witnessed.

However, he stopped when suddenly he felt something touched his shoes. When he looked over to see what touches him just now, it was actually an orange fruit. From his guess, it was probably one of the fruits that was dropped from the box.

Kaito slowly picked up the orange and looks at it for a while as it reminds him of certain person. However he shrugged it off and look over towards the vendor girl who is still collecting the fallen fruits.

"Hey, girl!" He called out as the person he directed look to her left and right then finally looked towards her back with a confused face.

She then saw Kaito holding an orange. "You forgot this." Kaito said as he throw rudely to the girl which causes the girl to fumble when trying to catch the orange.

The girl finally was able to catch the orange and sigh tiredly. "What's with your business, mister?! Don't you know any mann-?!" The girl retaliate angrily towards Kaito's attitude but unfortunately, Kaito already left the scene.

"Argghh! I can't stand that kind of guy! I will get you back, I swear!" She said angrily while pulling her hair to no one which caused some of the bystanders to sweatdrop.

* * *

Kaito finally was able to get into the train but unfortunately, the train was truly packed with passengers mixed with people that are either heading to work or school.

He was finally able to catch some breath after trying t rush over to this train that almost left the station.

Unfortunately, he just had to witness something that is hurting his eyes.

A man is harassing a female student inside the train. The man pinned the student against the door of the train.

"Hey, hey.. How about you skip school today and hang out together around the town, huh?" The man asked pervertly however the female student clearly against it.

However the man continues "And then after that, we could have some fun…. and teach you the adults way." He whispered which caused the female student's eyes widen and panicked trying to fight back.

Even though he was doing it in public, most of the people inside the train didn't see the man actions or trying to ignore it.

Bur not for Kaito..

The perverted man grinned as he continued to touch the female student. He was lucky that the girl is a shy one. Then he felt a pressure on his hand. It felt his hand was about to be crushed and noticed it was a person's hand. Looking to his right, it was Kaito in his not so very nice mood.

"Before you go any further than you already did, you better let her go and run with your tail between your legs.." Kaito said coldly.

The man flinched a little "H-Hah, I-if not, w-what are you gonna do?" The man retorted back but suddenly he felt the grip on his hand become stronger which caused him to get on his knees while holding back the pain.

"Then, I'm gonna show you how to have some real fun… In my way." Kaito's statement and grip caused the man to nod many times which he let go of his grip as the man glared Kaito for a while and vanishes into the crowds.

Kaito sighed tiredly. He was having a hard time ever since his revival yesterday and didn't get much rest last night.

"U-um…"

Suddenly, he heard a girly voice as it turns out it was coming from the female student he just helped.

Being nearer to her, he finally sees that the student was indeed cute. She has light blue short hair with a pair of red eyes. Based on her clothes which is the same one as Asuna and Konoka, she's also a student of Mahora Junior High School.

"U-um.. T-Thank you for saving me from that man." She thanked Kaito shyly yet gratefully. However, Kaito could see that her face was red a little when trying to face him.

"Hmph." Kaito scoffed. "You should have said something to that bastard." Kaito scolded to the female student as she flinched in surprise.

The girl looked below her as she gave excuse "I-I tried to.. b-but he won't let go of me."

"Then, why didn't you fight back?" Kaito continued.

"I-I'm not strong enough to fight back.." The girl replied as she stuttered.

Kaito examined the student's face for a while and sigh mentally. "Well, I'm not gonna ask anything however you should be careful when running into these problems by yourself." Kaito advised which makes the bluenette nodded slowly.

 **NEXT STOP. MAHORA ACADEMY CENTRAL CENTRE. NEXT STOP. MAHORA ACADEMY CENTRAL CENTRE.**

"Well, then. Looks like this is where we part away. See you again at school if we bump each other next time." Kaito said which causes the female student to confuse by his statement.

"What do you-?" She wanted to ask but suddenly the train brakes causes the train to abrupt stop which causes her to crash onto Kaito and hold onto his body. If anybody would saw them, it would look like the female student is hugging the former Overlord.

"S-sorry…!" She apologizes when suddenly..

The bluenette's cheeks immediately went red when the 'accident' happen however when she looked up to see Kaito's face, she gaze upon his face for a few seconds which felt like an eternity. She finally realizes how good looking he is from upfront.

On Kaito sides, there weren't much reaction as the only thought he has in his mind is about how late he will be for his new job, ignoring the girl's gaze.

However, those moments didn't last long as they were both pushed by the passengers behind them and forcing them to be separated in process.

* * *

 **Dean's Office**

Meanwhile, Konoemon is patiently waiting on his chair for the former Overlord to come to his office for his new job as a teacher.

However, he's already 10 minutes late than the supposed time he should arrived. It's not that he was angry with Kaito but he was afraid that he had a change in mind when accepting this job.

Then, he heard a knock on his door.

"Dean, Kaito-san had arrived." Takamichi's voice could be heard from the outside.

"Oh.. Please enter." Konoemon said.

The door opened revealing both Takamichi and Kaito in a quite messy state with a bit dirt on his clothe.

"Oh my, what had happened back there, Kaito-kun?" The Dean asked with a worry tone when looking at Kaito's state.

"Simple to say, I almost got stampede by a bunch of maniacs." Kaito replied sarcasticly.

This caused Konoemon have a confused look before he gets the idea. "I see you had a rough ride here then. I hope you are still alright after that experience."

Kaito scoffed as Takamichi just chuckled seeing Kaito's reaction.

"Well, you might don't want to wear those clothes on your first day of work. So, we'll provide you some suitable clothe for the lessons you'll be teaching starting today. While that, we'll wash your clothes." Konoemon said as he gave Kaito a bag filled with various clothing for teachers.

 **Teachers Clothing Starter Pack Received!**

"Did you guys hear that?" Kaito asked Takamichi and Konoemon after he heard a deep man's voice.

"Hmm? What do you mean, Kaito-kun?" The Dean of Mahora said

"I didn't hear anything strange." Takamichi replied.

The former Overlord then shakes his head while trying to shrug off the voice he just heard. "Nothing. Probably still dizzy from those stampedes." He claimed.

"Well, you better keep your mind and body in top shape cause you will need both of them to deal with Class 3-A." Konoemon explained while stroking his beard.

"Will, keep that in mind, old man." Kaito said while massaging his forehead. Now then…."

"When do we start?"

* * *

 **At Class 3-A**

To describe the situation inside class 3-A, one would say noisy and extremely hyperactive students lingering around the class doing their own business since their homeroom teacher, Negi just went to the office after being called by the Dean.

However, today was quite different because Kazumi Asakura, the class reporter just revealed a big news for her classmates.

"A new teacher?" Most of the students said aloud.

"That's right girls. We're getting a new teacher for our P.E lesson. And probably become Negi-kun's assistant." Kazumi claimed.

But some of the student still doubt about the news. "Are you sure about this, Asakura-san? Or is it some fake news you just made up?" A student with long blonde haired asked. This is Ayaka Yukihiro, the class 3-A president or most of her classmate called her 'Iincho'.

"Fu..fu..fu..fu" Kazumi chuckled. "Ae you calling me a liar? How about a bet then?"

While most of the students are interested with the news, some are not yet some felt a storm coming to their school.

For Asuna Kagurazaka, who had been quite for a while ever since the incident yesterday where she wished it was only just a dream. However, she knew from her heart that it was real. Well, she did remember about those strange monsters and the zipper like portal but what had been intriguing on her mind would be about the knight themed armoured warrior.

She did try to ask Negi about the aftermath of the incident since she knew he was there. However, she didn't get a chance cause of her 'rampage' on the 10 years old teacher which makes her to forget about her questions.

Scratching her head, she just don't know why is that man had been on her mind until now.

However, this problem doesn't go unnoticed by her best friend, Konoka.

"Asuna, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Eh? I-I mean.. There's nothing wrong Konoka." Asuna replied as she waved her hands rapidly trying to make her friend doesn't worried about her.

"Hmm….. Are you sure?" Konoka asked again

"Don't worry. I just need to think about something for a while." Asuna reassured her however a certain group heard their conversation.

"Oh my~~ Asuna, are you having trouble about something that makes your brain functional?" A green haired girl wearing spectacle said with a teasing tone which caused the twintail haired girl to glare towards her. This is Saotome Haruna, a member of Library Expedition Club trio in Class 3-A. "Anyway, did you hear about a new teacher will be teaching our class?"

This caused Asuna tilted her head with a bit interest. "Is that true?"

"Well, that's what Asakura-san said." Ayase Yue said. She has blue long hair with two braids in front of her shoulders with a pair of blue eyes. She also is a member of Library Expedition Club trio the same as Haruna.

"U-umm, I just hoped that it will be a female teacher this time." The final member of the Library Expedition Club trio, Nodoka Miyazaki muttered with a worried face. She has violet coloured short hair however it was long enough to covers her eyes which sows her shy personalities.

"Eeehhh.. I wished that it would be a cool and handsome teacher this time." Haruna said dreamly while drooling and imagining things. "After all, if it was a girl, what would had happen if she tried to seduce Negi and take him away from you~?"

*BLUSHES*

Haruna teasing causes the shy librarian to flustered and had a panicked with worry face. She can't imagine another beautiful young girl taking 'her' Negi away. Which causes her to blush red again with steam flows outside of her head when she claimed Negi as her own in her thoughts.

"Haruna, stop teasing Nodoka" Yue scolded with monotone.

While the Library trio having their own conversation, both Asuna and Konoka still wondering about the rumoured new teacher.

"I wonder what does our new teacher look like." Konoka wondered.

Asuna scoffed. "As long as he isn't a pervert like Negi, I'm okay with everything." Asuna commented which caused her bubbly friend to sweatdrop.

While the commotion inside the class continues, the front door of the classroom opened and enters Negi Springfield along with Takahata following behind of his co-woker. This caused the students to get back to their seats.

Both teachers stood up in front of the class as Takahata speaks "Good morning girls. As you had already heard, you will be having an assistant teacher that will be helping Negi-sensei from now on." Cue a certain reporter inside the class screaming internally in victory against a certain blonde hair shotacon.

"Not only will he be your assistant teacher but he will also teaching you in P.E subjects from now on. I hope you will be able to learn more from 'him'." The moment Takahata mentioned the word, some of the girls started to squeal in delight.

"If there's nothing more, you may come in now Kaito-kun."

Majority of the girls wait in anticipation as a figure walk through the door. It was a young man indeed. He had a messy brown hair with a pair of brown eyes. He was wearing a crimson red tracksuit with yellow lining on the shoulders and the sides of his feet. He also wears a black wristwatch which he probably would use for the P.E session.

The young man stood between Takahata and Negi as he scan around the classes.

"My name is Kumon Kaito. From now on, I will become Negi Springfield's assistant and I also will be teaching P.E subject from now on. That's all." Kaito announces.

….

….

….

….

The silence envelopes the class for a few seconds until..

"KYAAA!"

"Finally a hotie teacher appears!"

"So cool!"

Majority of the students shouted while some still squealing after getting closer look of the new teacher. While a few doesn't care much about the new teacher, however they knew that he will bring some excitement to this class from now on.

Looking at his situation, Kaito sighed to his fate. It was truly a disaster.

Now then, Kaito. Mission START! **START YOUR—**

 ***BOINK* Sorry wrong series…**

"For some reason, I'm still hearing those weird voice again." Kaito muttered to himself.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **It took me 2 weeks to finish this chapter. Either I had already lost my imaginations from my training or I am getting lazier.. *Sigh***

 **Well then, I need to get myself ready for my first time ever at university. Man, I just got out from PLKN and now this. Oh well, gotta do this to keep living I guess.**

 **Anyway, from now on I might do more previews at my Kaitz's KR Crossover Ideas and probably focussing more on my .hack X Koihime Musou Crossover story where I had been delaying for a long time. Well, that doesn't mean I'll abandon this story since I'll try to make progress for this one.**

 **I hope you guys understand since I don't know what will happen during my time at university in the future. I still want to write stories and unleash my imagination on this site.**

 **That's all for now, please review this chapter and see you guys in the next chapter. Take care everyone..**

 **Kaitz out.**

 **PS: If you had been wondering what's with Kaito hearing things and all, those are actually hints for my upcoming story in the near future. Try to figure them out guys.**


	4. Chapter 4: Trust

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kamen Rider or Negma either. They are both belong to respective owner.**

 **Hey there guys! Kaitz here bringing you the Chapter 4 of the Banana Knight and the Young Mage. I worked quite hard on this and after many days being delayed, finally i was able to finish them today.**

 **Now, bring out the reply for the last chapters reviews:**

 **Unicorn 359: Thanks for the support. And it wasn't a game announcer. Itwas only just a hint for my recent Kaitz's Crossover Idea I posted before.**

 **Dash master 48 : Not quite but almost you could say.**

 **Dracul666 : Wow, you really do like Lord Baron, huh?**

 **Toa Solaric : Soon.. But still had a long way before he could unleashed them.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Trust**

 **?**

Deep inside a strange forest, a figure in cloak is walking towards a cave and calmly walk through it. Then, torches of fire suddenly lit up inside the cave showing road to a throne, which is currently being used by another shadow figure.

The figure in cloak then bow towards the shadowed figure with respect. "Deus-sama, I'm here to bring you a bad news. We had already sent a few Inves to capture the _girl_ … but… They had already been destroyed after a few moments." The cloaked figure said with a venom in his tone probably because of this failure.

This news also cause the shadowed figure to clench his fist and grit his teeth in anger.

"But…" The cloaked figure continued. "The one who defeated them… There is no doubt.." The cloaked figure then stood up and removes his cloak revealing a man in his middle age and has a pair of black eyes. "It was Baron. Kumon.. Kaito." The man said.

This cause another effect towards the shadowed figure as he suddenly smiled sinisterly as a pair of dark red eyes revealed on his face.

"Will I handle this problem to cover my mistakes, Deus-sama?" The cloaked figure asked the shadowed figure.

The shadow figure said nothing as he raised his hands forwards giving a positive signal causing the cloaked figure to stand up from his position and gave a bow of respect before he left.

"Kouta Kazuraba…" The shadowed figure muttered with a dark divine tone to himself. "It doesn't matter how much you try to beat me, you won't win this war.. "

"Because I will throw them back at you.."

* * *

 **Class 3-A**

"It's really a man, you girls!"

"How old are you!?"

"He looks so cool!"

"Hmm… Why does he smell like banana by the way?"

The students of Mahora Academy Class 3-A keep firing loads of questions regarding about their new teacher which had turned into a ruckus. While some of them kept silent and showing not much expression about him yet it did got some attention and curiosity on the teacher.

Negi Springfield, their homeroom teacher was trying to keep the class under control however his voice could not withstand against the power of the Class 3-A student's willpower. As for Takamichi, well… let's just say he doesn't even want to involve in this …mess.

Looking at our Kamen Rider, he was trying to keep his composure as his patience is starting to reach his limit with the questions he received from the girls.

Noticing the new teacher's expression, Negi then scolded the students nervously. "E-Everyone, p-please get back to y-your seats and-!"

" **BANG**!" A loud slam could be heard across the classroom.

At that moment, everything went silent as they looked towards the source of the slam and most of those who are present in the room were surprised that it was actually their new teacher, Kumon Kaito who slammed the teacher's table hard with an annoyed and angry expression written on his face.

"Now then… Since I got _ALL_ of your attention, any further questions regarding about my personal life or anything outside your studies will be voided. That's all." Kaito stated coldly which causes the students slowly took their seats and discussed about their new teacher's attitude.

Even some of them also began to fear him for the quiet ones.

And this doesn't go unnoticed by Kaito however e doesn't care. 10 years ago, he was known being ruthless among the Dance Team at Zawame City and he intends keep it that way.

"After your homeroom, I'll be taking over the class for P.E session. I need you to gather at the gym in 5 minutes after homeroom." Kaito stated which causes the girls to whined in annoyance however he ignored their whining. He then looked over to Negi.

"Now then, Negi. Let's continue the class."

"U-umm!" Negi nervously agreed. Even though he felt sorry for the girls but as a teacher, there are times they need to be strict. Takamichi also left the class and bid his farewell and good luck to Kaito.

* * *

It was quiet throughout the homeroom session as most of the girls felt nervous around Kaito even though he stands behind the class.

 _'Ah…. I knew it he was the serious type.'_ Misa Kakizaki, one of the students thought to herself. She has long purple hair and she is the leader of the cheerleader class.

 _'And he looks so hot too._ ' Shiina Sakurako giving her thoughts about the new teacher. She has orange coloured twintail braided hair and a member of the cheerleader class. She also has the greatest luck on her side for your information.

 _'Well, he does have that kind of look so go figures. And don't you have a boyfriend already, Misa!?'_ Another cheerleader class member, Madoka Kugimiya thought as if she can hear her friends thoughts on the new teacher. She has short dark violet hair and probably the voice of reason of the cheerleader's member.

Evangeline A.K McDowell, a blonde long hair girl with a mysterious aura stared towards at the new teacher for a while. _'That man…. He doesn't have anything to do with magic or ki but somehow…. I just can't read his thoughts.'_ She sighed and looked over the window again thinking that it has nothing to do with her.

A certain black hair girl with side ponytail had been feeling agitated ever since the new teacher had entered the class. Setsuna Sakurazaki had the same feeling as the blonde girl however she had to always on her guard around the new teacher to protect someone precious to her.

Three of the students, Ku Fei,, who has a twin tail blonde hair tied with black hairband, Kaede Nagase, she has short light brown hair and always been seen with her eyes closed and Mana Takamiya, a tanned skin girl with long black hair and had stoic expression face. These three girls could tell that their new teachers had something powerful resides inside him meaning he could be strong. They probably wanted to observe how he handled the class from now on. Well, except Ku Fei since all she wanted to do is to fight him if he is strong as he looks.

Throughout the class, Kaito still hadn't noticed that the girl that he saved in the train was also among the students of Class 3-A. Her name is Ako Izumi, the nurse's assistant. The moment she saw the brunette, she immediately blushed and surprised at the same time about how he become her new teacher but she felt relief he didn't noticed her yet disappointed too. _'I wonder if he noticed me? But… I guess I didn't really stand out much..'_ She thought to herself.

 _'Ako.._ ' Her friends thought the same thing. Akira Okouchi, who has beautiful long brown hair and is known to be good at swimming that Mahora swimming club had wanted to recruit her. Yuna Akashi, a short brunette haired girl who is also an athletic girl and active in basketball. And finally, Makie Sasaki, an energetic pink haired girl who joined the rhythmic gymnast.

They had noticed something strange with Ako ever since morning. They were surprised that Ako arrived late to the class. They did asked if something had happened to her on her way to school but she said nothing happened.

However, that did not stop their worries when she just stared the new teacher for a while and they did noticed a tint of pink on her cheeks. They definitely need an explanation about that.

Now, focusing on a certain orange hared twin tail girl..

Asuna don't know what to say or think about the new teacher.. but somehow, she felt like she knew him from somewhere. Just now, she just saw an image of a warrior in the red and yellow armor replacing the new teacher for a second the moment he enter the class.

And not only that, she also felt.. safe and being protected. She just don't know why she think about that but she really did not like his attitude. And she just hoped he won't be the second coming of Ero Negi.

When the homeroom finally ended, the girls then proceed changes their clothes and hurriedly went to the gym so they wouldn't make the new teacher angry any further.

* * *

 **Mahora Academy's Gym**

The students of Class 3-A had gathered at the gym and are still waiting for their teacher to grab some equipment for their P.E lesson.

"Man, even though he told us to come here in 5 minutes and now we are the ones had to wait for him!" Fuuka Narutaki pouted. She has pink hair and has the shortest height alongside with her sister in the Class 3-A.

"But Onee-chan… He was only going out for a while.." Fumika Narutaki said to her sister. She also has pink hair and almost similar to her sister since they are twins. However, she is a complete opposite of her sister personality.

Ayaka notices their rantings and knew what they were up to. "Now then you two, I know what are you going to—"

"That's it! We're going to set a trap for him!" Fuuka said loudly, ignoring what her class rep about to say.

"But Onee-chan, let's not do anything danger—"

"Let's go, Fumika! As the disciple of Kaede, we should always overcome any hardships!" Fuka said with determined spirit while dragging her poor sister into her prank.

"Kaede-san, please ask them to stop whatever they were doing!" Ayaka asked the slit eyes girl to stop the twin pranksters.

"Hmm… You're maybe right but I'm kinda interested on what he's made of." Kaede answered with uncaring voice which causes the class rep to argue with her further.

Looking at the whole class's expression, they either don't want to stop or didn't notice the twin's plan.

Chisame Hasegawa, a brown haired girl and wear round spectacle who saw what the twins was planning however, she ignored them and grumble to herself about how weird this class was. _'Bah… They are doing it again… Can't we have a normal day for once?! But that new teacher though… Why do I feel that I saw him once before?'_ She thought to herself.

 _'Probably somewhere in the internet I guess..'_ She shrugged.

* * *

 **5 minute later..**

Both Kaito and Negi are currently heading back to the gym after getting some rubber balls at the store. The atmosphere was quite awkward to say ever since the event in the morning.

"….." Negi was silent throughout the walk however it was obvious that he wanted to say something.

"….What?" Kaito decided to start a conversation after watching Negi nervousness.

"H-Huh? …U-umm…" Negi didn't know how to say about his question in mind.

Kaito looked over the child teacher and sighed lightly. "If you ever think that my action during the class was wrong, then those words will hit back at you, kid." Kaito said.

"E-ehh? I-I know that as a teacher, we should be strict at certain time but you should know the girls had always been energetic types and some could be shy too. But wasn't that was kind of overdoing it for you, Kumon-san?" Negi stated his opinion.

"No." Kaito said towards Negi as both of them stopped in front of the entrance of the gym. "You should know that if you keep showing your soft side, they will end up using you in the end."

"B-But… they are very nice girls and they won't do anything like that!"

"However…. There are times when they distracted you during your session right?"

"W-Well.." Negi couldn't argued much since he was quite right at some point.

Kaito scoffed. "You should have realized by that sooner by now. I know that as a mage, you should keep your profile on low and never involve yourself with the students any further if you don't want them to be in any trouble by now." Kaito stated coldly towards the 10 years old teacher, which felt shocked and afraid of what he said.

Negi looked towards Kaito and saw that his face was dead serious about what he said. "B-But… Won't that make you feel…lonely?" Negi asked with a low tone but it could be heard by the brunette teacher.

"..."

Negi's question had caused Kaito to keep silent for few moment while his eyes was shut closed and looked towards the entrance. "Well..that's the thing. I had always been fighting alone.."

Negi was surprised for a while. Does that mean.. He never have anyone to rely on?

Before Negi could asked again, Kaito had already opened the entrance to the gym.

And that's when it happens…

As soon as Kaito opens the entrance, a bucket filled with water was about to fall over him. Not only that, there was also a thread of string set up below him and it would be strong enough to cause a normal human to fall. And to add more trouble, there were also a pie was about to hit in front of him.

We could see happy faces that the Twin Pranksters are showing and finally give what the new teacher deserve.

But too bad for them. This is Kaito we are talking about..

As soon the bucket was about to fall, the new teacher then step back a bit, away from where the string was placed and the bucket didn't reached him. When the bucket was positioned above his waist, he kicked the bucket straight forward to counter the pie that was heading towards him. When both objects collided, it the bucket didn't stop along with the pie as they both crashed to the wall causing quite a mess.

The whole class was silent for a moment and both of the Twin Pranksters had their jaw literally dropped especially the eldest. Who the heck is their new teacher?

Kaito, who had an irritated and could be nearer, angry expression. He then looked over the Twins which flinched a little when their face met with his. He had already seen the records of the student's behaviour in the class and the Twins was known for the reason most of the teachers quit because of their pranks.

Kaito walked towards the Twins and everyone could feel the pressure. The Twins, Fuuka and Fumika was literally scared and afraid what the new teacher might do to them until Kaito stoped in front of them, knowing that it was them who planned everything.

"Wait a minute, Kumon-san. Please forgive their behaviour but—"

"Quiet, Negi." This caused Negi to flinch and stopped asking Kaito to forgive the girls.

The girls was quiet and wanted to stop Kaito but they felt too afraid to fight back.

"W-Wait a m-minute!" Fuuka spoke first causing the whole silence to end.

The eldest twin stared at Kaito's face who was angry at the moment, causing her to shaken in fear a little before she continues.

"I-It was my idea for all of those pranks. S-S-So.. Fumika isn't involve in this and instead… Punish me instead!" Fuuka begged as she bowed towards the new teacher.

"O-Onee-chan.." Fumika muttered and surprised to see her sister in rare state. She then stand next to her sister and bowed to Kaito which surprises her sister.

"W-What are you doing Fumika?!" The eldest asked the youngest with a surprised tone.

"And what are you doing, Onee-chan? Didn't we planned this together?" Fumika said.

Then, much to the twins surprise, both Kaede and Ayaka step up and assist the twins. Even Negi too stood up for them.

"Kumon-sensei, as the class representative, I would like you to forgive these two for their behaviour just now and it was also my fault for not stopping them." Ayaka begged Kaito to release the twins from their punishment.

"As a member of the Strolling Club along with these two, I can vouch that they didn't have any ill feelings on what they have done." Kaede added.

"M-Me too, Kumon-san. Their pranks were maybe a bit harsh but please forgive them."

"Iinchou… Kaede-nee…Negi-sensei.." The twins muttered and feel moved by what the two students and their teacher said for them.

Kaito looked towards the two students and the young teacher who stand against him and then looked back towards the twins who's still bowing towards him for forgiveness.

Kaito just sighed. "I'll overlook this incidence once. I hope this will never happen again in the future." He said as he forgives the twins unexpectedly.

The twins was very happy when the new teacher accepted their apologies and the other students along with Negi felt relief when the tension finally come down.

"Now then.. I see that all of you had already warmed up. How about we start with a _simple_ run?" Kaito said with an evil smirked formed on his face.

* * *

After minutes of 'exercise' by Kumon Kaito, the Ex-Overlord and now a PE teacher..

"..*pant*..*pant*….*pant*.."

"….*pant*…pant…."

"…"

He officially had forces the whole Class 3-A to submit to him with just one session.

"..W-What...the heck.. is he..?" Misora Kasuga, the brownish haired tomboy who is a member of Track and Field Club, complained as she rest on the floor while panting.

"Can't….take it…anymore…" Haruna muttered along with her friends, Nodoka and Yue laying on the floor like zombies.

"Huhuhuhu…We're sorry everyone…" The Twins muttered sadly feeling that it was their fault that they received this spartan exercise.

"..This teacher.. is quite good don't you think, you two?" Mana playfully asked her two friend in business even though she was in a pretty bad shape herself.

"… I don't have much comment on that.." Setsuna replied in a tired state.

" And I won't mind if I would get a training from him.." Kaede said causing some of the girls who heard their conversation sweatdrop.

"… What a… bunch of… haaahh.." Chisame tried to finish her sentence but wasn't able to because she wasn't that good in physical exercise.

As for Negi, seeing the girls of his class in a tired state was a rare sight because the whole school knew they were a bunch of energetic girls who would had any problem in PE session.

Kaito looked at his watch and realise it was time for another session. "Alright then, all of you should rest up with your remaining time and then we will have a dodgeball after this."

"Hai…." The girls tiredly answered their teacher's orders.

"Wow… you're amazing, Kumon-san." Negs said in awe.

"Hmm..?"

"You were able to do your job properly on your first day. Well, unlike me.." Negi muttered on the last part but it could be heard by Kaito.

"..*sigh*.. Listen here, Negi. No one can do their job perfectly on the very first day of your job. After all, you're still young and it was still sudden for when I heard the moment you received this job was quite a surprise for. Not everyone in your age could keep up with this and continue like it was nothing." Kaito said to Negi, which make him feel better.

"Thanks, Kumon-san." Negi thanked the his assistant.

"Also, just call me Kaito if you want. You're my boss and tell me if you had any troubles in your mind." Kaito said casually.

"E-Eh.. Umm.. Alright then, Kaito-san." Negs was surprised at first but it was a good thing for him since it would break the ice between them.

"Now then, I should ready the rubber balls for their match." Kaito said as he went to get the equipment he needed.

* * *

It was a fiery match indeed.

The girls was quickly recharged from their recent exercise even though some wasn't able to continue. They were very excited to play dodgeball and for some reason, Kaito could feel that there is a war happening among them.

There was divided into two teams : Team Iincho and Team Asuna.

Why they were fighting against each other and wanted to settle things in a dodgeball match? Does these two had a fight against each other?

….It doesn't matter to Kaito at all. As long there is no fighting involving fist to fist then he had no problem at all.

The match continues for a very long time, which was a few minutes but it felt longer for Kaito. He knew that there were other people who had various talent in fighting like martial arts, demon hunter, ninjutsu and more uncertain things and he knew it is going to be a though match for them.

Until there were only two person on the court. One at Team Iincho and one at team Asuna. It was Misora Kasuga and Nodoka Miyazaki respectively.

"Go Honya! Don't let them win!"

"Misora! You better win since we're betting a lot of coupons on you!"

An athlete against a librarian. It seems to be an unfair match indeed but rules are still rules and Kaito had no any means to stop the match.

But he wonders to himself, why did the Librarian continue to fight? He would have guess that the girl is a timid and barely had any strength to toss the ball and she just dodged them to survive. Yet, she still wanted to say on the match. Why?

 ** _"You are Wrong!"_**

Kaito remember those words. It was _his_ words when they both were fighting each other for the first time.

 ** _"Strength isn't just about showing off your own power! Even if you think that you can't go on, someone that's stronger than can inspire you to get back up!_**

 ** _"Encouraging people around you…. Filling them with courage… That's what real strength is!"_**

He then looked back at Nodoka and her teammates which is cheering for her. Encourage her to never give up. Giving her strength to go on.

 _'I see. So, that's what you meant, Kazuraba.'_ He thought to himself, and finally understand what his rival was trying to point at that time.

Suddenly, he heard a ball was hitting on the wall and ends up stopped beside to his feet.

"Umm.. K-Kumon-sensei. C-Could you p-pass the b-ball to me?" Nodoka asked the teacher shyly.

However, instead of passing it to the shy Librarian, he took the ball and gave it to her by himself.

When he gave the ball to Nodoka, he said something to her which surprises Nodoka when the teacher came close to her a bit.

With the match continue, both the athlete and the librarian faces off against each other and Misora was the first one to shoot with confidence able to hit Nodoka with the ball but the librarian was able to dodge the ball by squatting herself which surprises the whole audience except Kaito.

The librarian wasted no time and shot the ball from her position which is quite close to Misora's position and the ball was able to hit her at her guts softly.

"The winner is: Team Asuna!" Negi announces which bring full joy to Asuna's team and hugged the shy Librarian joyfully. As for Team Iincho, lets just say a certain mangaka had won their bet along with the coupons.

"Wow, Nodoka! I didn't know you know how to do that!" Konoka exclaims happily.

"You were great back then." Yue said to her which the others nodded agreeing to her statement.

"Well, I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for you guys.." Nook said which makes the whole team decided to celebrate happily with their victory until Nodoka continues.

"..and K-Kumon-sensei…also helped too.."

This causes the whole atmosphere turned from upside to down along with Team Iincho. The whole class had went to silence for a moment until..

"W-WHAT!" They shouted in surprise.

"Y-You mean that Hot Demon Teacher over there helped you?!" Harlan exclaimed in surprise however the title she said suddenly cause the targeted teacher to twitch his eyes in annoyance.

"W-Well, when h-he gave me the ball, he said.."

 _'Don't stop. You already seen her movement and style many time until now. From there, you can find her blank spot.'_

The whole class was silent again as they try too process their brain for a while about what Nodoka just said.

"So… You are saying that he is a strict and scary kind of a guy…" Miisa said out aloud.

"..But he was actually kind and help out student at some occasion…." Shiina continued.

"Hmm.. Doesn't that make him a tsundere then?" Madoka concluded.

…..

…..

…..

"KYAAAAAA! Now his appearance just double up!"

"It just make him looks cute now but cool at the same time!"

"This is so good to be true!"

While the students of 3-A had gone crazy over the new teacher yet again, Asuna was looking towards Kaito who was discussing something with Negi. She gaze over the new teacher for a few moments as a tint of red appeared on her cheeks.

"Oho~ What's this? Having a crush over the new teacher already?" A voice came from behind her. It was Konoka.

"I thought that you has a crush on Takahata-sensei and now already turn over a new leaf I see~" Konoka said, attempting to tease her best friend.

"I-It's not like that at all, Konoka! I-I just.." Asuna was trying to retort back but couldn't do it since she could feel her face was burning.

"He he he.. I don't think so~ But he looks kinda handsome too I would say. I guess I could approve him for you, my best friend~" Konoka continue to tease the blushing twin tailed girl.

"I-U-Uh..I..Arrrgh! Who're you?! My mother?!" She then dashed off, trying to keep away from her teasing bubbly friend.

Konoka just smiled and followed her friend from behind.

Aka, who was also hade her gaze locked on the new teacher, which was interrupted when her friend, Akira notices her.

"Hey, Ako. Are you alright there?" Akira asked.

"E-Eh.. N-Nothing's wrong , A-Akira!" Aka said while shaking her head furiously. "I-I didn't look at the new teacher at all! H-Honest!"

"Well, if you're okay then, let's meet up with others." Akira invited the nurse assistant.

"O-Okay then. Anyway, Akira…"

"Hmm?"

"Kumon-sensei is a nice guy don't you think so?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

As for Kaito and Negi..

"Negi, I just realised that there are two students was absent throughout the PE session. Evangeline A. and Chachamaru Karakuri, right?" Kaito asked the young teacher.

"Oh… They both were called by the Dean after homeroom. I forgot to inform you after that." Negs said sheepishly as he forgotten to tell him about the missing two girls.

"I see…. Negi, it seems I have something important to do after this. Can I take my leave now?" Kaito asked with an urgent tone.

"Well, after this it will be Nitta-sensei's class so there won't be any problems." Negs replied towards Kaito's question.

Kaito then packed up his things and prepared to leave. "Well, then.. I will take my leave then."

Before he could leave, Negi called out to him. "Kaito-san!"

Kaito looked over the nervous Negi. "U-um… Can I call you Kaito-nii from now on?"

It took a few moments before Kaito responds.

"Suit yourself." This makes Negi happy as Kaito began to left the gym to deal with his 'business'.

* * *

At the backside of Mahora Academy, a zipper suddenly appeared out of nowhere and as it opened by itself, it reveals a forest with the exact looks as the Helheim Forest.

Then, a few Elementary Inves crawls out from the portal and begin to march towards their destination.

However, they were stopped when they noticed a person stands in their way.

It was Kaito Kumon with his Sengoku Belt strapped on his waist.

"It took you guys long enough. Now then.."

He took out his Banana Lockseed and then push its lock.

 **BANANA!**

Then, he put it on his belt.

 **LOCK ON!**

Suddenly, a medieval theme song can be heard from the belt but it doesn't bothers Kaito at all and he cut the locked with the cutting blade.

"Henshin"

 **COME ON!**

Then, the metal banana armor appeared from above Kaito and then landed on him which creates his amor along with the Banaspear.

 **BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**

Kaito finally becomes Kamen Rider Baron!

He then brandished his Banaspear and rush towards the group of Elementary Inves. He starts slashing Inves one by one easily. Two Inves then tried to attack him from behind but Kaito suddenly twirled his spear in circle causing all of them to fall to the ground.

"What? Is that all?" Kaito taunted until he felt something tackled him from behind which causing him to fall down to the ground.

Seeing the one who just tackled him, it was actually an another Inves. An Advanced Inves to say. It was the Byakko Inves. It has the head of similar to a tiger with unusual green color. It also has green armor on the shoulders and long spikes claws formed son his hands. Beneath his torso, his legs are made of hard scale with white color.

Kaito scoffed looking at his new opponent. "You're still just a small fry but you will do I guess." He brandished his banana liked spear again and starts to brawl with the Byakko Inves. At first, the Inves had the upper hand since it starts to slash randomly towards the Banana Knight. However, slowly Baron was able to read his move and finally he thrust his spear towards the Inves guts which causes a lot of damage to it.

Kaito didn't stop there as he begin swinging his spear upwards and downwards which hit the torso of Inves effectively and screeching in pain. Baron finally kicked him and caused it to fall at where the other Elementary Inves was.

"The whole lot of you… " Baron said as he pulled the Cutting Blade once.

 **COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**

"Begone!" He put his Banaspear to his back as if he was charging it for a few seconds and then swing it horizontally causing a large projectiles of banana came out from his spear towards the group of struggling Inves which causes them to be defeat and exploded afterwards.

"That was a good show."

He heard someone voice and it was actually cloaked figure, who was clapping at the same time in a sarcastic way.

"A good show indeed, Baron. But that was only just the beginning.." The cloaked figure said.

Baron didn't have second thought as he put up his Banaspear towards the cloaked figure. "Who're you?" He asked with a threaten tone.

"Me? I'm the one who will save this world." The cloaked figure announces calmly.

"What?" Baron asked. What did he mean by saving the world?

Then, a zipper portal opened from the cloaked figure behind. "It seems our meeting today will be short but soon, we'll meet again on the other side. As for my name.." The cloaked figure than removed his hood revealing his face.

"I'm Kugai Kudo, the leader of Black Bodhi. And.." he showed Baron a pair of locked on his hand. A red lockseed looks like a red watermelon with a label 'L.S MESSIAH' on it. While another has a very familiar look which is the Blood Orange Lockseed, a blood orange themed locked with a label 'L.S-07' on it.

"..Kamen Rider Saver." He said and went through the portal and it disappear along with the cloaked figure known as Kugai Kudo.

Baron may seemed to be in a calm state. However, he was actually had many questions in his mind but seems like it won't be answered unless he meet Him again in the future.

He then tried to reach his lockseed to cancel his transformation until..

*SHING*

..he felt a cold feeling on his neck.

"Now then… what do we have here?" Tatsumiya Mana said while looking at Baron who looked like a prey to her in front of him.

"He is probably the weird energy we had been sensing for a while." Nagase Kaede said with the same look as Mana.

However from his behind, he could feel a strong aura from his behind which is the wielder of the long blade he had been feeling, Setsuna Sakurazaki. And boy from the looks of her face, he knew she wasn't in a mood to say anything.

This is a very weird and tiresome day for the Ex-Overlord.

 _'Now, then.. How to escape from th—'_ He thought to himself before something interrupts.

Suddenly, something hit the ground below them and a cloud of smoke filled the area around them.

"Wha-t!? Another enemy?" Mana exclaims in surprise.

"I didn't sense anything other than him!" Kaede shouted in surprise.

As for Setsuna, she tried to slash the armored knight with the long blade where his neck was supposed to be.

It did helped them to clear up the smoke however, the armored knight was gone.

"Tch!" Setsuna silently cursed since she let her target escaped and disappeared without a trace.

But she did see something that probably the one who took the armored knight.

A green blur.

* * *

At another side of the Academy where they were no students or teacher available, there were only two figures available in the area.

One of them is Kaito, who seems to be annoyed for some reason.

"Of all people that I would expect to meet from Zawame City, it has to be _you_ , huh?" Kaito said with a fake surprised tone.

The another figure who was standing beside him who was wearing a black jacket and has white shirt with collar inside it. He was also wearing black pants and black pair of shoes. He has black hair and a pair of brown eyes. And it seems that he also has a Sengoku Belt of his own with a lockseed that have a melon motif with a logo 'L.S-04' on it.

"..Kureshima Takatora."

"You didn't change a bit at all, Kumon Kaito." The man known as Takatora smirked.

* * *

 **Surprise, surprise... For those who wished for Takatora to appear, well here he is.**

 **Fuh.. it was very hard trying to do something different than others. Well, I hope I got Kaito's personality on the spot. It was very hard to write anything about and I tried to avoid using curse words for now.**

 **And, Kugai Kudo is here too! So what do you guys think about him by the way? I really needed some information on him and for now, I make him having no expressions and loyal to his leader by doing his bidding. So, yeah please tell me what do you think about him in Gaim Gaiden 2 on your opinion in the review.**

 **And... i know this maybe too late for me to ask but... Do you want Kaito have a harem? So far, I planned a small one but yeah, I wanted to hear your opinion on this too in the review.**

 **And please check out my latest story preview on Kaitz's KR Crossover Ideas. I put a lot of hard work on that.**

 **I know there will be some error here and there and I will try to edit them from time to time.**

 **That's all for me. Now, need to get ready for finals. Hah... typical universities problem you could say.. :(**

 **Have a great day guys.**

 **Kaitz out.**


End file.
